Social media networks allow the sharing of social media profiles and personal information through the web. However, sharing of social media profiles often require users to manually submit their credentials into respective social networks, followed by a series of steps or actions before sharing of media profiles can take place.
What is needed is a system or method that may allow a more dynamic and efficient sharing of personal media profiles.